


Storage Room

by MisRedLotus



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Acadia (Fallout), Eavesdropping, F/M, Feelings, Floor Sex, Old Age, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Storage Room, Touching, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisRedLotus/pseuds/MisRedLotus
Summary: Nora and Longfellow get stuck in a storage room.Well not really stuck.More like...fucked.





	Storage Room

Nora sat on the edge of the bed that had been provided by DiMA for her stay there, Long fellow had been offered one but, he didn't seem to keen on sleeping on it much. Her hands worked at the armor pieces on her arms, legs and chest. She wouldn’t be heading out for a few days, might as well take a damn break. It was good to find Kasumi had been safe this whole time. Though as much as that was good, she seemed to think DiMA was up to something. Kasumi had spoken about DiMA, Faraday and Chase having a meeting in one of the rooms in the basement. That there was a spot in the storage room to potentially eavesdrop from...

Nora needed to get into the room.  
  
Longfellow looked over at her, after having a swig of some whiskey. He held onto the bottle and walked over to Nora, extending the bottle over to her, "keep thinking and you'll spin that head pretty little head of yours into all sorts of troubles."   
  
Nora looked at the bottle, Longfellow really liked his drinking and that was for damn sure. She grabbed onto the bottle and took a sip, either way, it burned all the way down her throat. "Thanks. Just trying to think how we can get into the storage room. There was a note on the door. Signed by someone named Cog—that’s probably our best bet."   
  
"Ours?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"If I get caught. I'm gonna need an excuse. If I'm alone, that's a little harder to do without you." Her cheeks dusted a light red and turned her head hoping to hide it from him.   
  
He smirked. He may have been an older man, but he was still a man and he wasn't stupid. "Ah, alright. Lead the way."   
  
They found Cog. And on the verge of convincing him Kasumi needed the key for the storage room, "I totally don’t have it. I'd love to give it to ya. But I don’t have it. You can go and check the telescope room. I was moving things in there."  
  
They walked away from him, "great. On a goose chase for a goddamn key..." Nora mumbled and turned to Longfellow, "keep your eyes peeled. I can’t always trust mine."  
  
"Whatever you say, cap'n."   
  
DiMA was sat in his chair, both Faraday and Chase within close proximity of each other. Nora made her way by them and walked up the stairs and slowly ran her eyes along the ground, "like a needle in a haystack..." she whispered to herself.   
  
"You sure moan and complain a lot. I pity your husband." She looked down at her finger, realizing she still had on wedding band.   
  
God how long had it been? She didn't even know when Nate had passed away. Her finger ran along the gold metal, "He died, protecting our son..." Longfellow closed his eyes for a moment, "It happened so long ago."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to--" It seemed at the mention of a child, Longfellow looked awfully upset, for a few moments, "Ah, shouldn’t have opened my goddamn mouth--"   
  
Nora stopped him and grabbed onto the key from the desk, "There it is!" Nora realized she had spoken a little too loud, her voice echoing in the room. Faraday looked up at the two of them, seeming suspicious of something and slowly made his way to the stairs, "shit... he's coming—“ she looked seeing Longfellow’s huge pockets, “here take the key--"   
  
Longfellow was a simple man, he'd been through enough in his life. But it only took mere seconds for his hands to cup around Nora's face and pull her hard and fast against his lips. A moan and whimper echoed from her as she slid the key into his pocket. Her hands grabbed onto his jacket and pulled him close, his beard burning and tickling her skin. He tasted of whiskey but then again, so did she. For Nora, this was much needed contact. It had been so damn long for her and for him, to fucking long. Faraday coughed interrupting the two of them.   
  
"I--uh--" it was like he had forgotten why he came up there, "you know there are others places for that--sort of thing."   
  
Nora looked at Longfellow, he knew damn well what he was doing. Goddamn bastard. "Right--" Nora pressed her fingers against her lips, "sorry." She walked away, Longfellow following behind.   
  
They headed down to the basement together, Nora couldn't look or make eye contact with Longfellow and for an older man...He certainly lit quite the fire within her. They stopped outside the storage room, Nora walked close to him and reached into his pocket, he laughed and it echoed in his chest.   
  
"Afraid to look at me, cap'n?" He teased.   
  
"We need to get this done, Longfellow--" her eyes went up to his, as she pulled out the key, "like making the girls blush, do ya?"   
  
"Naw, I did once. And it was only one girl." Nora felt a pang of sadness, his eyes ran along her features, "you kinda remind me of her--"   
  
She turned around and unlocked the door, shutting it behind them, "there--" Nora pointed and walked over near the set of windows and crouched down beside the boxes. Longfellow stayed with her, keeping an eye out on the door as they stood there and waited. After a few minutes, DiMa, Faraday and Chase all walked into the room and began to talk. Memory banks, data, children of atom. DiMA left some memories behind with the Children of Atom and they finally had a way to access them with Faraday's programming. But the question was...what was in those memory banks?   
  
Nora felt proud, eavesdropping with zero problems, until she started to move and tripped over the boxes, causing some alarm from the other room.   
  
"What was that?" Faraday looked over at the windows and panic ensued with Nora. The last thing she needed was to piss off the Synths.   
  
"Check the storage room, Chase." DiMA looked over to her, as she left the room quickly. Faraday and DiMA following shortly behind. Longfellow was swift and quick as he hurried over and grabbed onto Nora and hoisted up her up.   
  
"Got a few seconds--" he rasped out and moved over to the left side of the room, there wasn’t much light reaching it and was their best bet. Longfellow pinned Nora between him and the wall. His body pressed close to hers, hoping to stay out of sight. Nora was breathing lightly and also trying to ignore the sexual feelings that were pushed up against her. The door opened slowly, Longfellow turned his head slightly to get a glimpse, but Nora was looking up at him. How he towered over her, how he had managed to pick her up. Fuck, he was strong and that only urged on her desire.   
  
"There’s nothing here." Chase called out, "must have been some damn radroaches." The door shut tightly behind her, leaving Nora and Longfellow alone.   
  
"Not a bright one. Gotta give her that." He chuckled and finally looked down at Nora, realizing her brown eyes had been looking at him. Her cheeks were red, her chest rising up and down slowly. The sight of her caused his arousal to strain against his pants. He reached his hand over and grabbed onto the zipper of her vault suit. The sound of the it caused a chill down Nora's spine, he stopped just above her breasts, "sure you want this old man?"   
  
"Not old--" she reached over and pulled off his scarf, "just very experienced--" she gasped as he leaned in and pressed his lips against her neck, licking and nipping at her skin. The zipper slowly making its way past her breasts and down to her stomach, "Oh--" The cool air in the room was causing a shiver through her.   


 Longfellow hummed in his throat and slipped off his jacket, leaving him in a sweater and his pants, damn him and his layers,"don't worry. I'll keep you warm--" he whispered against her lips, keeping them hovering above hers as he slipped his rough hands along her shoulders, pulling down the suit off her arms, leaving the top half of her naked and exposed.   
  
"Longfellow..." her hands grabbed onto the waist of his pants as she yanked him close, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper. His eyes wander down to her stomach and bent down on his knees, his lips pressing against her skin. This primal if not dire need to fill her up with his seed caused his cock to throb at the excitement.   
  
She could feel it too and it made a warmth pool between her legs. She hadn't really gotten to be a mother. Shaun was still out there... but, fuck...did she ever want that feeling back. Her hands ran through his hair, as he stood back up his hands grabbing onto the rest of her suit and yanking it down past her ass and her thighs, "I'm usually a patient man--" he groaned deep in his chest, feeling her hand slip in and stroke the length of him, "if you don’t take this off though-- I'm gonna have to rip the damn thing off--"   
  
The thought made her wet, wondering how easily he could rip the material. However with it being her only clothing... her hands pushed down the suit as he pulled of his sweater and slid down the rest of his clothing, leaving the two of them naked. Her eyes wandered over his body, tan, fit, lean, he definitely took care of himself, but there were cares there. The body could only handle so much. There were scars from years of fighting but he was a strong man. His skin burned against hers as his hand cupped one of her breasts, his fingers rolling and pinching the nipple.   
  
"Fuck me--" she moaned against his lips, he pulled her from the wall and flipped her around, her breasts making contact with the concrete. He pressed against her, letting his cock rest against the curve of her ass.   
  
"So soft--" he moaned and ran his hands along her skin, his lips running along her neck. He moved closer, pushing her more to the wall, "so beautiful--" he whispered against her ear, lining himself up against her soaking cunt. Gradually he pushed into her, how wet and slick she felt and groaning as every inch squeeze tightly around him.   
  
"Aah--fuck--" Nora breathed out, as her hands rested on the wall for stability. His right hand covered over hers before he thrust into her slowly and gently at first, testing the waters. The sound of her moans shooting a pleasure through him.  
  
"Goddamn--" he rasped, his hips slapping up against her. The intense heat of her, wrapping around him each time he thrust back inside of her.   
  
It had been a long time and wasn’t sure how long he was gonna last.   
  
"L-longfellow--" she whimpered out, "I wanna see you--"   
  
It took seconds as he pulled out, leaving her empty and wanting for a few moments. She turned around and faced him, his lips connecting with hers and moved them down onto the floor, onto the pile of their clothing. He slipped between her legs and pulled her hips towards him, his eyes ran along her, taking in the sight of her, "Cap'n--"  
  
"It’s—Nora—“ she breathed out and wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close. A grunt and a groan sounded from him, sliding his cock back into her drenched heat, "f-fuck--"   
  
He bent down and thrust into her hard and fast as her hands ran through his hair, locking her lips to his. His tongue invaded her mouth and she tasted sweet; the tang of whiskey lingering from before. He was nearing his climax and pulled away, watching her eyes, "don't know how much longer I--" his movements began to slow, "Nora--"  
  
"Cum for me..." she teased, her legs tightening around his waist, “Fill me up—“

“Ah—goddamn—“ he groaned feeling the pleasure of her words, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could.

“I’m gonna—“ her words were cut off by her crying out into the room, her finger nails digging along his back. His grunts turned into a deep yell as he pushed inside all the way, twitching and spurting cum into her womb. Sweat was dripping off of him and onto Nora’s stomach. Her hand reached up wiping his hair back.

“You’re gonna be—the death of me.” He breathed out and pulled out from her, laying down on the floor beside her, pulling her close. His lips pressed softly against the back of her neck.  

Perhaps it wasn’t a good time to ask, but it had bothered her since he said it, “What happened...to that girl?” he paused the kissing as his arm tightened around her waist, “The one you said I reminded you of?”

Longfellow rested his face in the crook of her neck, “Not now. I want to enjoy this while it lasts.”

“I understand,” Nora smiled, “However, if you think we’re not gonna be doing that again... You’re dead wrong.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just started in Far Harbor... So I'm super wanting to write about some of the men (Like LongFellow, Allen Lee, MAYBE Richter.) I know I've got like two other fanfics that I need to work on. (I am I swear it!) Life is just, kind of blah right now so, hope you enjoy cause I loved writing it. :D <3


End file.
